4 War of the Worlds: Never back down
by Andraste Straton
Summary: Fred, George, Ruby and Ivy just want to get on with their lives, with school finally over and the family together. But the Volturi and Voldemort have other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, hey Bill!" I hissed, jogging after the eldest Weasley of this generation as he slipped out of the door. It was early morning and the growing sun bounced off my opalescent skin and sent glitters dancing off of my rings.

"Oh, hi Ruby, would you care to join me?" He said politely, "I'm just out for a morning stroll, before the rabble get up."

"I know, and you didn't have a choice, I need to hunt, ugh, this new diet is starving me, do I look thinner to you?"

"Not particularly, but what's this new diet?" He asked, holding up a branch for me to pass under, into surrounding forest. I then admitted to him what I would never admit to Fred or Ivy. It would kill Fred to find out "I'm having trouble sticking to it, to feeding off animals; it's harder than they make it look. I was initially fed on humans; Fred and Ivy were on animals straight away, I wasn't that lucky." Bill smiled gently and pulled me roughly into a hug.

"Hey, little sis, it's fine, I'm sure Fred underst-"

"He doesn't know, he'd tell me it was fine, I could go back to how I was but I don't want to let him down." Bill towed me over to a log and sat down, "believe it or not I have the same problem, admittedly not with Fred though, " I joined him, but then heard a rustle and shot up "One sec" I hissed, sprinting off, darting through trees to find my meal.

The deer had gone limp beneath my vice-like hands by the time Bill emerged. I hissed and bared my teeth at him, this was my hunt. He put his hands up "Woah, easy Ruby, I'm no threat, I only want what you leave behind." After the blood stopped running I sat down next to Bill.

"What were you saying earlier, about what I leave?" He smiled, somewhat shyly, "Bring that over here. I'll show you." I dragged the carcass over and he asked me to rip him a chunk of the moist meat off. "That smells so good." he commented, tearing a chunk off the slab I gave him and chucking it in his mouth. He paused, to grin at my utterly confused expression. Bill was eating completely raw meat that made normal humans sick, how was he-

"See these scars-"He said pointing at the deep gashes on his face. I nodded-"A werewolf, Fenrir Greyback gave 'em to me, but he was human when he did it so...I have a thing for raw meat. I'm pretty lucky Pactually; lucky I didn't end up like Lupin. That'd be terrible."

"I guess so, but he handles it pretty well, I think. Oh and he has a first name." I added lightly.

"Oh yeah, he's your uncle, sorry Ruby." I shrugged, "nothing to be sorry for, he is what he is, simple as that, some wizards out there would hate to find out their uncle is a werewolf, I think it's amazing, I grew up thinking my dad was my only family, and here I've got a whole other lot, including Ron, but he's ok really."

"It's great that things turned out like that, I guess things are pretty good for you now huh?" I nodded as he threw another piece of meat into his mouth. "Mum's been trying to get me to stop eating meat like this, but I can't"

"How about we make this regular, say, every other day, this time, I quite enjoy your company." I suggested. Bill smiled "You're an amazing girl, Ruby, you've had to face so much, yet you're completely at ease with everything."

I grinned "Except flying, but we're working on that"

"I bet Fred's teaching you well, one of the best Gryffindor beaters ever, oh and if he ever gives you any trouble, you know where to find me." He said, squashing me against his side, in an attempt at a one handed hug. I beamed, having so many people care for me was not something I was used to. "Thanks, but I can handle him," Bill nodded,

"You've got him wrapped around your little finger, nice one Ruby."

"You can call me Rubes if you want, everyone else seems to."

"Yeah, I guess so, Ruby is a nice name, William, now that's a name that sucks." He said, laughing slightly. "I dunno, Bill suits you, I used to have an uncle Bill, Deans brother, he was a scary man, the things he did," I shivered and tears welled up at the memory.

"Hey, Ruby, Merlin, don't cry, c'mon, I'm shit at stuff like this."

"I'm fine, really Bill I'm fine." He exhaled in a sigh of relief and relaxed "I can't deal with all the emotional stuff girls do. It's so much hard work, and well I just can't cope I end up making things worse." I grinned "Be sure to find yourself a nice tough girl then Bill, God forbid you might have to be sentimental."

He rolled his eyes and went back to eating to try and hide his blush. "I still don't get what exactly is wrong with eating like this." Bill shrugged, "I don't know, mum just doesn't like it. But I guess I can't help it, I get really moody if I don't so I guess this is a good thing, you and me just hunting ever other morning."

"Technically you're more of a scavenger. I'm the hunter here." I said smugly. He laughed and shook his head, "You're a complete nutter, no wonder Fred married you."

"And anyway, I'm gonna be coming out here every other day, I need to hunt or I go on bloodthirsty rampages, believe me, not pretty."

"I can imagine" Bill said absently, staring off into the distance. "But the rest of the time, I find myself wishing they had girls like you when I was at Hogwarts. Fred's a lucky guy. Do you think he'll know you're gone yet?"

"Yeah probably, he'll be coming to find me soon he has like a sixth sense for knowing when I'm missing-oh speak of the devil" Fred jogged into view, well for me, Bill couldn't see him yet but I could. His hair was all over the place and it looked like he'd thrown clothes on. "Ruby? Thank God you're ok."

"Why wouldn't I be, I was-" I paused. Grinding my teeth together "hunting" He laughed, " are you being a good girl and sticking to the diet then?" I growled

"Yeah, I was keeping her in line" Bill added laughing.

"You were, Ruby I could have come with you, you only had to wake me up,"

"Bill was coming out anyway and I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so adorable." Bill laughed at the emotional blackmail on his brother. Fred face dropped and I laughed too, skipping over to join him "I'm done now, let's go."  
>"Mums cooking breakfast, she has made far too much as per usual. But anyway she wants us there, and you could have told me, I can come hunt with you, you know it's dangerous with humans around."<br>"I'm a big boy I can defend myself." To show Bill how misguided he was I twisted his arm behind his back, so he was bent over in front of me. "Anyone can do that." He gasped through the pain.  
>I rolled my eyes and leant to his ear "Pick a tree." He smirked and pointed to a huge ancient oak. "That one" I sighed and one handedly picked it up. I was finding it harder to balance than to actually lift. "She's one heck of a woman you got there Freddie." Bill muttered.<br>Fred grinned smugly, "I know you should see her in be-"  
>"Don't fill my mind with shit you're going to kick my butt over later." I put the poor, dismantled tree back and strutted over to Fred. "As your wife I would like to remind you what we do in the bedroom is none of my brother in law, or anyone else's business. I would appreciate it if you could keep that firmly locked in our bedroom." He blushed and took my hand. "Thank-you"<br>"I told you so" Bill said smugly, and he was right, I did have Fred wrapped around my little finger, and I knew it. "Told who so, Rubes, what did he tell you?" I grinned and winked at Bill, "Nothing." I then sprinted off to the Burrow. Surprisingly, Fred stayed walking with his brother. I hurtled into the kitchen, "Need any help" Molly considered this for a moment then nodded "If you wouldn't mind setting the table dear."  
>I smiled and pulled my wand out. I levitated all of the plates, then knives, then forks, then glasses, and didn't drop a thing. Even when Fred came up behind me and was doing his best to distract me I stayed focused. I was not going to break anything. After I had done finished I turned to kiss Fred but saw Remus standing in the doorway to the lounge.<p>

I ran over and hugged him around the waist like a child. He smiled and hugged me back. Fred was pouting in the background but he really just had to deal with it. "Are you alright Ruby?" I grinned "Yes, you are staying for breakfast right?" He nodded,  
>"just one sec, I need to go discipline my child-like husband," I stomped over to Fred and grabbed the front of his shirt "You will go apologize to my Uncle now!" I hissed. Fred groaned "That was two weeks ago. I'm sure he won't mind" I brought his face down close to mine "I will mind, Fred Weasley you do that now or I do not touch you for a month." His face dropped and he skulked over to my uncle. "I'm sorry I was rude and hurtful, I am sorry." I smiled, slightly proud of him, even though I had blackmailed him into it. Remus smiled kindly, "Don't worry, took time for me to get used to too." I smiled and sat at a chair at the table. Ivy and George were away on honeymoon and I envied them. Nellie came bounding through; Arthur had just taken her for a walk. He was delighted at having such a muggle pet around, and with all the attention he gave her I didn't get a looking (from Nellie at least). Apart from now, she put her massive front paws on my thighs and licked my face, "Nellie, honey, get down. Was she good?" I inquired as Arthur strolled into the kitchen and kissed Molly on the cheek. "Brilliant, as always, she's a lovely dog" I beamed and patted her up onto my lap. She was huge but I didn't mind. She just sat upright. Remus loved her too. Everyone did. Even Molly, who was constantly swatting at her to get out of the kitchen, gave her the odd bone to chew on. "God you're getting heavy" I sighed as I looked at the mass of black and white in front of me. Fred laughed, wandering over and stroking her ears. "I think I prefer being able to see your face rather than Nellie's" He mused. "Ruby, get her down now, I'm going to lay the food out."<p>

Me and Nellie both shot puppy dog eyes at Molly and she put her hands on her hips. Uh oh, that was final. I lifted Nellie down where she curled at my feet. I leant down and stroked her gently. The food that appeared on the table was as delicious looking as there was heaps of it. "Wow" I breathed. "RON! GINNY! CHARLIE!" Molly called. Fred slid in next to me and kissed my cheek. I blushed and leant on his shoulder. Remus smiled and sat opposite, "You really are so much like your mum, and quite frankly it's almost scary." I grinned, "I just wish she'd been there to watch me grow up."

Breakfast passed quickly, with the normal hubbub of talking going on. I helped clear up, Ivy did it some of the time but I guess I had to fill in in her absence. For me it was unusual and a little unnerving, even though I was getting used to the Weasley lifestyle I had never experienced this before. Gathering loads of people around to eat a meal. Chatting idly amongst people who loved you. Like I said I was a little uncomfortable being put in these foreign situations, Fred knew from my tense shoulders, and slipped his hand into mine. Almost exactly how he had when I had first arrived there. He gave my hand a miniscule squeeze, and Nellie put her head on my thigh. I stroked her between the ears and sneaked her a corner of my toast that was left on my plate.

After breakfast Ron and Ginny sat down to play wizard chess, Bill started reading up on the latest curses, Molly carried on cleaning, and Fred tugged me outside. "Ruby, are you ok? I know this is hard to adjust to, but those days are long gone, and this is your life now; it will always be here safe with me." I leant against his chest and he stroked my back lovingly. I purred, inhabiting my cat voice. "aw, Rubes, did you just purr at me?" I nodded "I'm no good at this family stuff though, I just don't feel like I function properly." Fred shook his head, "Don't be stupid, you interact, you have a laugh, you help out and with all those years with Dean no wonder this doesn't feel right. Hey, let's get out of here, I think we have a little unfinished business."  
>"If you're referring to sex, no, my uncle is in the vicinity." Fred shook his head in a patronizing fashion. "So are my parents and siblings, my dearest I was not referring to the house, There's a tree house a little further into the forest with our name on it." I grinned and we began sprinting into the forest, side by side.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I saw a substantially shorter-than-her-husband and blonde head bobbing next to a gangly-yet-in-proportioned ginger. "IVVYYYYYY!" I squealed, running up to her and hugging her hard anound the neck. Fred followed suit, somewhat girlishly squealing "GEEEEOOOOOOORGE!" he screeched, running up to his near mirror image and picking him up in a hug.

"Woah, Fred, didn't know you missed me that much, it was only a fortnight. Was the big bad ruby mean to you?" Fred dropped him "Wouldn't you like to know?" Fred teased. "I think you're mistaken, mate."  
>"Ahh, it's good to have you back bro, lifes no fun without you around."<br>"You flatter me" George sighed, fanning his face with his hand. He turned to me smiling "So, Ruby, how's the broom, still holding strong." I looked at him sarcastically "Yes. It. Is. Just because you got 5 brooms in your first year doesn't mean I will. I am more refined, more controlled,"  
>"More practiced at reparing charms" He retorted. Sadly this was true<br>"Ok, ok you got me. The most it's been broken into is 6 pieces at the moment."

"now that is impressive, well you've got your teacher back now"

"hey Fred's not that bad"

"no, he is very good. But Ivy is better even if I do say so myself"  
>"Biased much" Ivy grinned, hugging her husband around the middle.<p>

An old lady, possibly in her 70's came bustling around the corner, smacking into me and dropping her bag. There was something odd about her scent...not quite human, although she definitely was there was something more to her scent. Ancient and musky, yet still deliciously subtle. A small piece of jewellwry slipped from her bag. A gold 'V' embellished with all types of jewels. I recognised it and froze, straightening up as if lightning had pulsed through my body. The woman looked up at me.  
>"You must be Ruby" she sighed, extending a hand. I took it, tentatively and then rapidly let go. Not wanting to extend my company with this woman longer than I had to. I backed up as far as I could without running away completely. Freds oblivious hands walked the familiar route around my waist and I sunk into his embrace. Thankful to the safety it radiated.<p>

"Ahh, Ivy, George, we meet again. That means you two are Ruby and Fred, so close, so young.." I lost her completely at that point when I found myself drowning in the invading scent. I was close to collapse and Fred was supporting most of my weight, subconciously taking the burden mainly off my legs. "oh-my-god-ohmy-ohmyg-god-ohmygodohmygod. Shit shit shit shit shit shit, Ivy-we-have-a-problem" I hyperventilated, trying and failing to regain any rhythm to my breathing.

"What the fuck Rubes she's a little old lady." OUr conversation was so subtle that our lips were barely moving. The irresistable flowing of Freds voice wandered from behind me. "You're beginning to freak me out" Ivy hissed.

"Beginning? You need to review the term freak out darlin', we need to get out. And now" I mumbled back. She looked at me seriously "Tell me why"  
>"Not here, they're back, I knew it, I knew it. They'd never leave me alone." A lone sob vibrated through my frame and Fred squeezed me tighter against him, a small gesture, strange, we'd been together so much lately, but I missed him. I missed the him I had when we first met. The happy-go-lucky, funny, yet still so loving Fred. But with the threat of the Volturi and Voldemort bearing down on us I felt like I had lost that side of him. And maybe it was partly down to me. But I had the man of my dreams and I would not change a thing.<p>

"You cant be serious" she sighed, partially to hersalf, partially to me hoping I'd go "no fooled ya" But no, that wasn't gonna happen, and I held her gaze. "Deadly." Ivy turned back to the conversation and over compensated for her distractedness.

The woman was wittering on, but all I wanted was to get Fred out of here. He was a big boy who could defend himself, but if I let anything happen to him when it could have been avoided I wouldn't forgive myself. We needed to get out of here and sharpish before one of the two oblivious members of the male species behind us said something stupid like "We're just on our way home to the Burrow, care to come join us." I would kick both of their arses into next month if any of them were dim enough to do that. I could see Ivy looking for a way out but at the moment we were locked in a whitewashed room with no windows, no doors and this woman. My breathing was still suffering greatly and this woman wore a sadistic grin on her face, like she was enjoying making me squirm.

It was the same grin Demetri had, the same grin Aro had when he found out I was just as useful, yet more rare as a half breed. It was a grin that had haunted me for years now.

"GEORGE, IS THAT THE TIME?" Ivy cried, practically yanking my brother-in-law's arm off. "We have to go...now!" I exhaled in a huge breath and Fred kissed my neck, sensing my release in tension. I was tempted to disapparate and get it over with, but that would be a tad conspicuous in a packed muggle airport. Thankfully, after a momentary flicker of confusion on George's face he played along.

"Merlin, Mums gonna kill us, sorry Emelda but we really have to go! Jeez the plane must have been late, we'll say hi to dad for you..." I was already dragging Fred away, hastening a glance backwards to see the woman still grinning in my direction. It was times like this I wish I had my Porsche, but we had Freds brand new, burgundy jeep. It was nice, it just wasn't my Porsche. George was panting like mad...looks like their honeymoon hadn't improved his stamina. Shame. I was certain it would have. Ivy was comforting him and I turned to Fred, he clutched both of my hands to his chest and I put my head just above them. Not wanting to think anymore, just to melt into him and absorb his positively oblivious energy.

He pulled my face up to his and stared into my eyes. "What is going on?" He stated, I shook my head "Not here and not now...I'll tell you later."  
>"GUYS" Fred called, breaking up their little post honeymoon love fest. "Hate to burst your bubble but honeymoon's over, and we want to get home."<p>

"Oops," Ivy grinned before towing me off to the mystical land of the other side of the car. "Are you sure Ruby? About her?" I nodded, blinking back tears "The crest fell out of her bag when she dropped it."  
>"But why, why now?"<br>"If I knew that I wouldn't be in such a mess now would I?" I hissed. She pulled me into a hug "I know wht they did to you was terrible and I know why you hate them but you need to calm down."

Two nearly identical ginger heads popped round either side of the car, "Care to enlighten us?" George asked, I pulled myself together long enough to straighten up and look dead into his eyes. "That woman is working with the Volturi."  
>Freds eyes snapped up to mine immediatly and then he was by my side, one arm around me, the other in his pocket, clenched around his wand. "WHAT?" George yelled.<p>

"Shut up!" I hissed "Public place." He rolled his eyes and walked over to Ivy. "We have to tell dad, get her out of the ministry"  
>"Frederick, you do that and we're all dead. If they know that he knows they will hunt him down faster than you can say Azkaban." I felt fred gulp beside me and put my head to his shoulder, "And are they really going to believe us...a bunch of 20 year olds, two school drop outs and two who dont even know their MICE results yet" Ivy finished. I considered this and came to a conclusion, we had to keep quiet. "We shouldn't tell them, they're all in enough danger as it is. The amout of times she mentioned dad...it was a warning."<p>

"George...you have no idea. Out of all of them, you're the one in the most danger."

A look crossed his face that I couldn't read and Ivy and him started talking frantically in hushed voices...like that made a difference. I tried not to listen, but I caught the gist anyway, they were talking about changing George. I was guessing Fred heard too because of they way he was quietly growling and tensed beside me. My hand enclosed, vice like on his arm and he looked down at me, immediately softening facially. Once it looked like they had finished...or at least Ivy had had enough, "Hadn't we better go?" I sighed, wanting to get as far away from this place as I could. Fred got in to drive and looked over at me, imploring me to get in beside him with his amber eyes.

"I can't" I mouthed as I slid in next to Ivy and gripped her hand, hoping she'd open up to me. "I'm scared I'll hurt him," She whispered, Fred might be able to hear but if he was conveying this to the human I would kill him. "I love him too much" I squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Is this about what I think it's about" I inquired, thinking it was about George's mortality. I looked forwards at Freds silky flaming hair and wanted so much to stroke it. "Probably" she sniffed. I looped an arm around her and squished her to me.

"He trusts you, you know that right...Merlin Ivy the idiot married you"  
>"Oh I know he does, I'm just not sure I can do it." I sighed, I would have said well I did it, but both of them were accidents. "Have you talked to Alice?"<br>"Yes she said it's all going to be fine"  
>"So what in Merlins name are you worrying about?"<br>"He feels bad about it already...he manipulated me into agreeing to this. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want him forever but I guess I'm just gonna have to do it, we haven't talked about it since the day you and Fred got engaged." I sighed, this must be hard for her. I didn't have a choice, but she did and she had to do it herself. Well if she needed anything whatsoever to help, I would give it to her. Anything except biting him myself. "You need to talk to him again, the poor guy is going to need as much support as you will. He's seen all us go through it and he still wants to. The guys got guts...and anyway a little more compromising wouldn't hurt. He's doing this for you Ives." I hugged her again and she cried into my shoulder, "You're right, Rubes why are you always right?" I grinned.

"I merely have an outside perspective, I'm not clouded with lovey dovey stuff, not for George at least." She cracked up and laughed, then sat up, pulling away from me "It'll be ok" I said at an audiable level, Fred turned around, looking at me, as he always did. "Everything ok?" He asked, the answer already twinkling in his eyes. He'd been listening. "It is now" I said, a tone of finality ringing in my voice. He grinned as a shriek of "MUM THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE BACK!" Bills booming voice echoed from another part of the house.

"Gin, we've all got eyes. SHUT UP!" I grinned, you could always trust Bill to be straight to the point. Me and Fred got out of the car whilst Ivy and George we'e getting fussed over. "Is she ok?" Fred asked, glancing back towards his sister in law. "Course she is they just got off honeymoon, if anything she's a tad tired." He laughed and squashed me against his ribcage. "Ruby...what would I do without you?" I laughed, "I dunn-NELLIE!" I shrieked as my huge dog came bounding out to me. She leapt up to lick my face and Fred shook his head "Great, the dog gets more attention than me." I walked back towards the house, to be met with a deafening thud, Ivy, 5"2 Ivy had 6"1 Bill up against a wall. I laughed as she threatened him, it was such a comedy moment.

Thankfully George managed to calm her down and pull her off my favourite brother in law, c'mon George was great but he just wasn't a 6"1 long haired half werewolf. After dusting his shirt off Bill wandered over to me. "You alright?" I grinned, he mirrored my grin and nodded "Titch couldn't hurt me if she wanted to, she hasn't got the guts."

"Is this the part where I stand up for my sister in law in law?" He laughed and pulled me into a hug "It's meant to be, but feel free to skip out on that," Fred cleared his throat and Bill let me go "Want your wife back?" He teased. Fred nodded and I ruffled Bills hair...on tiptoes. "Nice try kiddo" I said patronisingly. "It takes a bit more than that to wind Freddie up"

"Only when you're around" He retorted, I rolled my eyes and walked off, to go take Nellie for a walk.


	3. Chapter 3

The silence cracked like glass under my imposing groan. Mornings were too much for me, and still not being allowed back into our flat was just adding to my reluctance. Springs creaked under my shifting weight as I sat up and stretched my arms out, glowing in the intrusive sunlight. A fully dressed ginger form was sat, cross legged at the end of the bed. I screamed and clutched the duvet to myself.

"Rubes, it's just me!" He complained, darting over and stroking my face with soft, loving fingertips. "You scared me, what were you doing?" I hissed, regaining my breath as Fred held me to him, "You're a bit on edge aren't you, Rubes, you need to relax, they are't going to jump through the window and snatch you away. As long as we don't leave you or Ivy...or me alone they can't do anything." I nuzzled into his chest "You have no idea what they do, what they did, to my mind especially. It's like losing hope, losing hope on everything. I can't do it again." I murmured into his covered chest.

"You won't have to." He assured. "Oh Freddie," I sighed, lifting my face up to meet his lips, kissing them briefly. He didn't let me pull away though, he cupped my neck and held my face to his, catching me in a moment of raw ecstasy. "BREAKFAST!" Came the cry from below. Fred pulled away, "Merlin I miss our flat" he breathed. I grinned and skipped over to my case to pull out my skinny jeans and a hoodie. A finger ran down my spine and I shuddered. "Stop tempting me, we need to get down."

"FRED, RUBY, DON'T MAKE ME SEND BILL UP!" I grinned and skipped to the top of the stairs "Coming Molly, Bill isn't needed," I turned back to Fred, who was rolling his eyes "We have 20 seconds tops."

And what a fantastic 20 seconds they were. Until Remus apparated upstairs and cleared his throat, leant against the doorframe. "Oh, h-hi Remus" Fred stuttered, hair dishevelled. The culprit, my hands. "I, uh, I'm gonna go downstairs," I said, slipping under his arm and running away. As far as I could tell Fred followed me, only to be greeted by Bill looking at us suggestively and wiggling his eyebrows. I hissed at him and Fred just grabbed a plateful of toast.

I nicked a slice and slouched on the sofa, next to Ron, who had helped himself to everything on the table. "I might have to go cast a silencing charm on that ghoul upstairs, was making a lot of noise, moaning and everything. Thought I even heard it say Freds name...wierd huh?" Fred sprayed the tea he was drinking in disbelief and Bill laughed "Sure you weren't dreaming Ronald, you were always a sick little pervert."  
>"And well, look at Ruby, you can hardly blame him" At that point another ginger head emerged from the bottom of the stairs, clad in a red and gold dressing gown and yawning. "Oh Merlin, I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night" Ron laughed and A loud crack brought the room to silence, I spun, seeing my sobbing best friend, immortal, sister in law, my first thought was she's done it, and it's gone wrong. Oh no, George can't be. I got up and stumbled over, grabbing he arm and towing her into the forest "Ives. What happened?" She shook her head, collapsing down on the floor "Ivy, where is George?"<br>"I nearly...nearly changed h-him, his blood, I-I"  
>"But he's ok?" She nodded, "Good then lets get ho-"<br>"Well well well, this was easier than expected" a voice taunted from behind me. I spun and felt around in my pocket, my wand wasn't there. "You know from what Aro said I thought she was going to put up a fight...shame I was looking forward to crucioing this bitch."

"Wh-who are you?" I gasped as a calloused had stroked my cheek. "Yaxley," I hissed, and realised where I knew him from...wanted posters. "Accio wand" I hissed at an immortally audiable level. Bellatrix Lestrange, manic as ever was circling Ivy, I wasn't getting any help there then. He stepped towards me, and I stepped back in return, this carrying on until I hit a tree. He continued to advance, getting menacingly close, until I could see every yellow tooth in his grin, every beige hair on his head, and my body raced with ways to get him to stop.

My fist shot out but I knew with him being a wizard any damage I did could be gotten rid of easily.

"You little bitch, why the Dark Lord is working with those scum to get you is anyones guess. I think you're not worth it."  
>"Aro should know not to mess with me...or has he forgotten what happened last time. Anyway, this little chat has been terrific but I really must be going now, I have to help clean up breakfast."<br>"That Fred of yours getting worried huh?" I stopped, gawping at him. Then I did a complete system reboot "Fred? I don't know any Fred's, sorry" He yanked me by my hair to him. "Oh I know you do, see we've been watching you for days, weeks now and we think you know a Fred really well, Ruby Weasley." I rolled my eyes, I still had a chance at convincing him; it might be slim but it was there. "No actually, it's Ruby Lupin, sure we visit a lot, but we're just family friends"

"Not what your dad told us" I got free of his grasp and wheeled round to face him, "You listen well now Yaxley, Im only going to say this once. I. Have. No. Father."  
>"Oh Little Miss Morden your daddy told me all about how you ran away and broke his heart, and now sought pity from the werewolf and the blood traitors, like the slimy little slut you are, and you even managed to convince that filthy half breed that you were related, tell me: Who gave you all that skill at memory charms? Hm, you must've popped a few of them into that half breeds head."<br>"Probably Dean, if I ever used any, he knows all about them"

"Oh hey, Ruby, fancy seeing you here, remember me?" A delightfully velvetty voice trickled from the trees behind me. Yaxley grinned wider, splitting his face in two. He strutted forwards and stroked a few strands of hair from my face. "Get away from me." I warned, changing into my signiture panther. "Woah, easy there, don't make me knock you out." Stupidly I growled and stepped forwards "petrificus totalus" Yaxley grunted, as I fell, one paw raised into the smog, caused by Alec at my feet.

I wanted to scream, to yell, to get away, but all feeling and senses were lost to me. I wanted to know my family were safe. I wanted to feel Freds warm caress on my cheek, not the cold damp floor I was on right now. "Ruby, Rubes, wake up. Oh Merlin, wake up." Ivy hissed.

"Wha-what, where's Freddie, is he ok?" I moaned groggily, "I wish I could tell you, I really do, but I don't know"

"Oh, right, thats what happened, I'm gonna get that little runt or die trying because he has crossed the line with me, and I am not going to rest until I do"

"Rubes they cut you up pretty bad on the way here, wait a sec, episkey" The alternating temperatures drove me to dizziness and collapsing back onto the floor.

"Well thats me out, I'll see you later Ives," And with one final submissive yawn I collapsed into unconciousness once more.


End file.
